The present invention involves an apparatus and a method for mounting a device for the presentation and preservation of bouquets of flowers as well as a device for the packaging and preservation of bouquets of flowers.
Patent EP 0828 446 describes a device for the presentation of bouquets comprising a collapsible support, several slats, a rolled-up connection around the slats, a watertight sheet, a primary fastener for the device, and a secondary fastener comprising of a ribbon.
Patent EP 0881 167 reveals a receptacle for bouquets of flowers comprising a circular base element from which multiple elongated elements extend.